The Vampire with Desires
by Pan-chan Hellsing
Summary: Arucard and Celes Victoria Romance/ Lemon.


1 The Vampire with Desire  
  
  
  
Arucard was found sitting in his chair, legs crossed, and arms folded in boredom, He had been like that most of the day, To Arucard, no missions, meant boredom. He loved the battles he fought; he found that the long life he had lived was always enjoyable when he had challenges. But it was now even more enjoyable that he had acquired a disciple. Celes Victoria, an interesting 19 year old she was, feisty and very courageous when she needed to be and not to mention so pure… She was indeed perfect physically, and she would soon reach his ideals once she has gotten used to the ways of her second life she had received from her new Master. He thought to himself "…she's a quick learner indeed, her skills are impressive but she has a long way to go".  
  
He mumbled slightly trailing off as he spoke to himself quietly "I wonder…what is the police woman doing now…"  
  
Celes Victoria was within her room, lying on her bed, staring at the raised hood of the coffin in which she slept in from the day she became one of them. A Vampire. Celes Victoria was once again remembering the times she had once shared with D11 a few days before they were all turned into mere ghouls. She sighed quietly. A chill came over her, and she could then hear the laugh of her master, followed by softly spoken words. "Police woman, what are you doing awake during the day? I've told you before about this, because you aren't drinking the blood like I have ordered you to, your body is weak! You must rest!" His voice almost seemed concerned.  
  
Celes Victoria chuckled almost pleased to hear her Master's voice. "Master, what are you doing awake? You're almost as bad as me sometimes." She paused, giggling "To tell the truth Master, I…I have had a lot on my mind…" She trailed off, thinking to herself that she might be making herself sound worthless in her Master's eyes.  
  
Arucard laughed softly "Police woman, do you have enough strength in you to come down to my lair?" he almost sounded like he was talking in desperation.  
  
Celes Victoria smiled and nodded "Yes, Master. I do. When would you like me to come down? And would you like me to bring you anything?"  
  
Arucard grunted, amused-like "Nah, Walter can bring us something to drink, make your way down quickly. You know the way."  
  
Celes Victoria winced in knowing what Arucard meant. Arucard's deep voice was heard for the last time before she left her room "What's with that face police woman…?" he cackled softly, and she stood up, and made her way to his lair. Upon arrival she noticed instead of one seat, next to the table with the pristine clean wine glasses and the red wine bottle, there was in fact two chairs, on either side of the table, and just two glasses out. There were candles lit in the middle of the table, brightening up the dark hallway. Not that it mattered to either of them, but it made the atmosphere more comfortable for her. Arucard's coat was hung up on the door of the prison he was sealed in many years previously before Interga-sama released him. When she was 12 years old, fighting against her uncle, for what she had inherited from her late father. Arucard's hat was hanging on the back of the chair he was sitting in, and he sat there leaning back, with his feet crossed at the ankles on the edge of the table. He looked up, one fang hanging over his lip, as it curved into a smile. Celes Victoria smiled back at her master and stood in front of the table, Arucard signaled with his hand for her to take a seat, and she did.  
  
She broke the silence with quietly spoken words "So… what was it you wanted to talk about?" Arucard's gaze at the brightly lit candle was broken, and he watched Celes Victoria for a moment then began to speak. "Police Woman, What was it that was keeping you from getting the needed rest, what is bothering you in your mind?" Celes Victoria blinked then smirked slightly closing her eyes she replied softly "It isn't like you cant read my mind to find out" Arucard's gaze wondered as she said that "Well Police Woman, I'd rather not probe your mind tonight, I would like it if you said it."  
  
He broke of abruptly upon hearing Walter coming down the stairs at the darkened end of the corridor. Arucard and Celes Victoria looked toward Walter as he walked steadily toward their table, carrying a big red cooler. Walter stopped at the table, and put the huge red colored cooler down, and spoke softly at Arucard. "Here you go Master Arucard, I believe the wine within the cooler should be satisfactory, and there's some medical blood also. Is there anything more you would like Master Arucard?" Arucard grinned slightly and spoke quietly "Walter, about you know what, is it ready?" Walter nodded, and glanced at Celes Victoria and smiled. Celes Victoria blinked, smiled back, and looked at her master and Walter a couple of times before thinking that she would probably know about it soon enough.  
  
Arucard's Smirk grew a little, Walter noticed the smirk on Arucard's Face, and he thought to himself "well, it appears Master Arucard has finally decided tonight is the night to ask Miss Celes on a date? Well good luck to you my old friend" Walter chuckled and bowed to the two sitting at the candle lit table, and turned to go back to his duty's above on the 3rd floor with Integra. Arucard, opened the Red cooler, and pulled out a medical blood pouch, and carefully opened it with his fangs. He looked up and Celes, and then gently took hold of her Pristine wine glass, and poured in some blood, and then put it down in front of her, then repeated the action to his Wine glass, by then, the pouch was empty, Arucard reached in, and took the Wine out of the cooler, and then proceeded to pour wine in to fill the glasses, mixing It with the fresh blood.  
  
Celes Victoria, gulped staring at the glass, and spoke nervously "Blood and wine…?" Arucard nodded, and placed the bottle onto the center of the table. "Don't worry police woman, you can barely taste the blood, which might be better for you…but please drink it, your body is screaming for it, yet your 'humanity' is telling it no. Forget that I put blood into the wine glass, and drink" Celes Victoria nodded slowly, took the glass, and began to drink. 


End file.
